


The Right Switch

by runeraccoon



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Biting, M/M, Smut, Switching, kinda selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeraccoon/pseuds/runeraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done to fill vvvanonmeme on 2013.<br/>Prompt: "The awkward moment when you and your lover are having sex and he bites you and he's in control of your body again." Can be read as HaruEru/EruHaru. Implied switching relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Switch

"No-not there, L-elf...! Hnn—a- _a-ahh_!"

Haruto splashed his semen all over their torso, and even then, L-elf's hand still milked his arousal to last drop. His body was shaking wildly; his hips had been buckling straight into L-elf's expert hands and with the prolonged climax with just the right timing, he felt _spent_. His lover knew him so well, driving him crazy to the point of no return, but never even one step too when it came to climaxing Haruto. Still panting hard, he slowly released his arms from their previous clinging on L-elf's torso. He stared as L-elf lifted his own fingers, and the small pink tongue which darted out of those luscious lips was... "S-stop it!"

Too late. His lover had already begun licking his hand clean, all while smirking and looking straight at Haruto's eyes, and damn it. That provocative sight couldn't be legal! Haruto could feel his own member stirred up again, but he wasn't going to give in right now. Not when L-elf was still fully clothed like that!

Haruto pouted as he looked at the bulge on L-elf's pants, almost unexistent. The ex-soldier was really good at controlling himself.

"Heh, so you still can't make me strip for you," L-elf smugly said, and Haruto pouted harder. "You, on the other hand, came undone really fast."

"It's your fault for ambushing me as soon as I get inside the room!" Their room. Even after they founded another country, they still shared a room. Of course the room was nothing like the school dorm they shared when they were still teenagers. but it was still convenient. Although they didn't tell people about their relationship, many people recognized how close they were to each other. And thus no one questioned how the co-leaders of this country shared a bedroom. The fact that the people still feared but regarded Valvrave pilots as exalted beings probably had something to do with that too.

Still, because they still had so many things to do, they rarely could ever spend time with each other. The stolen glances as they passed each other, heated moments where they were just unable to hold back and excused themselves to the bathroom where the other had been waiting as if they read each other's minds, the very rare nights where they could spend time with each other's presence while being _awake_ instead of sleeping like a log. Those were rare and precious moments.

Much to Haruto's defense about the ambush, L-elf wasn't supposed to be here; he was supposed to be supervising the building of the palace, and not coming back for another day. But here he was, teasing, smirking, smugly mentioning things like, "I don't remember you held back from moaning either, Haruto."

Haruto blushed deeply from hearing his name. He loved how his name sounded in L-elf's voice. He loved it too much it made him feel weird and all tingly everytime he heard it. Like now. And like when L-elf ambushed him as soon as Haruto stepped inside the room.

"Of course I'm not holding back. I love it when you feel like dominating me; it makes me feel wanted," Haruto said, and he smiled softly when L-elf's face sported a pretty shade of pink. Before L-elf could retort back, Haruto already leaned in to press his lips against his lover's. Haruto could taste himself inside that sinful mouth, and it didn't take him too long before panting hard again, his arousal poked against L-elf's thigh, tongue tasted everything that L-elf could offer to him in a kiss. A slight rub once in a while and goodness, he felt like in heaven. Haruto's hand traveled to strip down L-elf's trousers, but his lover's member still wasn't as aroused as his was.

Haruto cupped L-elf's face and let go of the kiss, pulling back to see L-elf's face clearer. "You must be tired," he said, worried, but L-elf's smirk was nothing but challenges. Haruto smiled back. If that was what the King wished, he shall comply. He tugged L-elf's arms to the king sized bed, and threw himself down to the bed, pulling L-elf with him. The ever vigilant ex-soldier didn't crash into his body, but hovering just above him handsomely. God, yes. He loved making L-elf blush, but to see this man wanting him, it was way beyond sexy. He loved this new L-elf, the confident and independent man who didn't need anyone, but knew what he wanted. And right now, in his eyes, Haruto could see himself reflected clearly in the lavender hue, as if he was the only thing in L-elf's eyes. L-elf wanted him.

He shivered in anticipation, and his hands couldn't stop roaming his lover's clothes, the acts which he received in return. Simple touches shouldn't feel this good, but Haruto could only writhe as his shirt was pulled over his head. Haruto leaned upwards, his lips reached L-elf's collarbone, and his lover bit back his moan, body involuntarily pressing against Haruto's. Out of habit more than anything, L-elf arched his neck to the side, and Haruto gladly accepted the gesture and worshiped the white column with his lips, and tongue, nibbling, kissing, and biting.

...biting?

_Oops._

* * *

Well, isn't it awkward. Haruto saw his own body lying naked (and still very aroused) below himself. He forgot the no-biting logic; sometimes he just couldn't hold back. Like that one time when they used the bed for the first time, or that one time when the intercourse already was going on. The latter was particularly (very!) awkward; Haruto immediately bit his body back and they only spent the rest of that evening by cuddling.

Now what? Haruto could feel exhaustion emanating from this body. Even though he didn't know the details, he knew his lover well enough to correctly guess that L-elf had been working extra hard in order to come back home tonight. He smiled exasperatedly in L-elf's body. Of course he felt happy, but he wished L-elf wouldn't push himself so hard. Still, Haruto finished stripping L-elf to make it easier for them both after L-elf returned to his own body, because tonight, after all those efforts, Haruto wouldn't dare to let go of his lover.

Haruto was ready to bit his own body back when he pressed L-elf's body against his own, and felt... different. There were sensations that wasn't quite there when Haruto was on his own body. It made him curious. Mischievous, even. _Just a little would be okay, right?_  He moved L-elf's hands and immediately hummed. The fingers naughtily touched spots all over L-elf's body, and finding that he could whimper just from an inch different than where he normally felt it the most was... well, curiosity inducing.

Oh, the nipples were extra sensitive. Haruto's forefinger only grazed it, but already he bit his lips—well, L-elf's lips—to hold back a delicate moan. This was weird, to find his lover's weak spots like this. But he couldn't stop himself from stroking down his chest, down his torso, and then to reach the half-aroused state of L-elf's member.

L-elf either had an iron of will, or he was too mentally tired before, because when Haruto touched the area, stroking L-elf's length firmly, it soon spring to life. He moaned without restriction, and it was L-elf's voice, and Haruto felt even more aroused, which in turn made L-elf's cock pointing high to the ceiling. Fuck logic. God, how could he feel so right and so wrong at the same time?

It was everything he could muster which stopped him from finishing L-elf's body off, because as delicious as this was, Haruto felt lonely. L-elf wasn't here. It wasn't the same, it would never be the same without his lover being conscious throughout their intimate moments. Their pains, their pleasure, their lives were shared in half between them.

So Haruto smiled gently and (while his breath slightly ragged), he kissed his own body's skin, biting the same spot afterwards.

They changed back again, and Haruto groaned as he didn't feel any significant change. He was still hard, and remembering what he just did make him more impossibly aroused.

Above him, L-elf lifted his own body, blinking, then blushing. "Just what have you done?" he said with gritted teeth, glaring at Haruto who replied in chuckles. He didn't doubt L-elf would be threatening him with a gun or knife had he brought one at this very moment, but he had stripped L-elf bare just earlier. "How could you manipulate my body like this? W-what for?" The last sentence was particularly weak. L-elf's blush became more apparent on his cheeks.

"Well, letting go of your restrain, for a start?" Haruto offered with a smile. He leaned up to kiss L-elf, whom all too hungrily kissed him back for someone who protested just a second before. Remembering the sensations, he touched L-elf's bare skin with his fingers, and firmly went to the nipples. A pinch drew pleasured gasp from L-elf, and when Haruto stopped kissing the lips to be able to replace the fingers with his mouth, it seemed like L-elf was melting before him. Shivering body arched as Haruto kneaded L-elf's butt, still violating the nipple with his tongue and teeth until it was swollen.

L-elf hovered again, shivering not from cold, and held Haruto close. "This is cheating. Your proficiency level is F," he said. But Haruto wouldn't ever miss that ragged breath or the way L-elf snugged even closer against Haruto's body. "But you've made me in this state, so be ready to retake your exams repeatedly, Tokishima Haruto."

...yeah, they should cancel all appointments for the next three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to bring my past stories in FFN over to AO3 with editing. I'm happy if you enjoy it, will be happier if you drop some comments. If you have interesting prompts, feel free to request, smut or fluff or angst or anything! I think I want to write again, and I'll be really happy to see the fandom is still filled with enthusiastic fans. ; w ; )/


End file.
